


A Place In His Future

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Redeemed Ben Solo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yavin 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The war is over, and a redeemed Ben Solo proposes to Poe Dameron.





	A Place In His Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: One of two fics promised for MidgardianNerd, who needed the fluff.

It was strange, going back to Yavin after all this time. Ben — and he couldn’t help but feel a sort of strangeness at using his birth name again — hadn’t been back to Yavin in...too long, actually. He could still remember some of the spots, things like the jungles that he and Poe hung out in when they were still young, the path to Kes Dameron’s house, and later, when Poe moved out, the path to his house, actually. 

(They avoided the ruins of the Jedi Academy. There was nothing for them there)

It was in the jungles that they sat on one of the logs, and Ben took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for this. At all, really. He had taken quite a few steps to try and redeem himself after what he had done as Knight to Snoke and Supreme Leader of the First Order. But this was enough to make him panic. It had been easier when he was ten and thought he would marry Poe Dameron. After everything he’d done to Poe...was there still a place for him in Poe’s future? 

“Poe,” he began, “There’s something I have to tell you.”

”Okay.” His longtime boyfriend looked him in the eye, clearly interested. Ben couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was, even now. 

“I love you, Poe. I love you even now. You’ve had so much faith in me even after all I’ve done. I know we’ve been together for a while, but I don’t just want to be your lover.”

”Ben?” 

“Poe Dameron...is there a place for me still in your future? Will you marry me?”

Ben definitely wasn’t prepared for how Poe’s face lit up in that moment, wasn’t prepared for that smile, the sparkle in his eyes. He practically embraced Ben in that moment, burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Yes. Of course I will. Of course I’ll marry you.”

There was dampness in his eyes as Ben took out the box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a ring, studded with small red gems around the outside, that he’d bought just before he’d planned the trip to Yavin. He slipped it on Poe’s finger, where it fit perfectly.

Poe slipped the chain he was wearing off over his head, and placed it in Ben’s hand. Ben slipped the ring off the chain and onto his finger. In that moment, he swore that they were good as each other’s, and that...that by itself was amazing. They were each other’s. They’d have to of course find a wedding date and a location and just about everything else you could put into making a wedding, but right now...right now, they were good as married, here, in the jungles of Yavin IV. 


End file.
